


The Order of Insanity

by lovinorivaille



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Multi, SoMa (not the main focus), insane!Death The Kid, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinorivaille/pseuds/lovinorivaille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping the Book of Eibon, Death the Kid assumed he could suppress the last vestiges of Insanity. What he didn't know was that mistake could cost him everything dear to him and more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Order. What is it, really? Such a meaningless word. For in this world, is there ever perfect order? I think not.

But that could be changed. My perfect world, as I see it, would be free of war, violence and rebellion. Free of everything. For how long can order be kept when there are creatures just waiting to destroy it all over again? No, there can only be nothing. It is only possible to gain order for short periods of time. I want the impossible; order forever. And to do that, well, I need there to be nothing. 

Of course, a world of nothing would get very boring very quickly. So when I reach the point of complete dissatisfaction, I shall create a new world and rule it as a god. And I shall make certain to maintain order. And how, you ask, would I achieve this? Simple, I will only start again. With the power I will possess, I could create a million worlds in the blink of an eye. And then destroy them just as quickly.

I’m thinking too far ahead. First, I need to achieve perfect order within myself. The nagging thoughts in my head, screaming at me to get a hold of myself, are overwhelming. Why the hell would I if I am so free? Free of rules and guilt. 

No, wait, I am not free.

I am not free until I get rid of the voice of my past self, the fool, no, the coward who wouldn’t even think of breaking the rules set by his precious father. Hell, he couldn’t even connect those lines of sanzu! I am ashamed to have led such a weak life.

_“You’re wrong.”_

Shut up!

_“YOU are the weak one.”_

SHUT UP! 

_“You’re insane!_

SHUT UP! INSOLENT CHILD!

You have no place in my perfect world. I will obliterate you, and then these ridiculous lines of sanzu. With my power, I will have no need of them. Their asymmetry is disgusting. In fact, no humanoid form can achieve perfect symmetry. Perhaps I will destroy this body, this cage, and take a new, perfect form.

Then there is the problem of the kishin, Asura. To gain my power I must destroy him. Hmm…that could be a problem, for I would need an army without my ultimate power. And where to amass an army?

Hmm? Who is this brat? The voice in my head is calling what I assume to be his name. Black * Star? How childish. He’s trying to talk sense into me, how quaint. He is not worth my attention. Except…ah ha! I know what I shall do. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt the insanity withdraw from my mind as Black * Star was talking. But…I still feel it. Perhaps it will remain for the rest of my life. As long as I suppress it, I should be OK. I can’t remember what happened; it’s all just a blur. But I know I had no control. And it was…terrifying. 

I shall not mention this to anyone, who would understand? Not even I do… and that terrifies me even more than insanity.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Insanity, huh? That’s what he calls me? Very well, my name is Insanity. I’m lurking in the back of his mind, waiting for my opportunity to strike. If he wishes, I will lend him my power. But he will never control me. He will have control when I allow it, and he will lose it when I see he has lost his usefulness. And when he does, Shibusen will bow to me and follow my orders, because they will believe I am their precious Shinigami-sama’s son. The fools will never see it coming. And before they know it, they will be lending their very souls to my power.

It’s perfect.

All I need to do is wait for them to destroy the kishin, and then I will be free.


	2. Soul Tear

I feel…cold…Like I can never feel happiness again. I think father has noticed. I can feel his eyes watching me whenever I’m in the Death Room. He gets a sad look on his mask when I don’t laugh at his jokes. Not that I did before, but I usually smile at least. I don’t remember smiling recently, not even to Liz or Patty. They often ask what is wrong, and I tell them nothing. Who could understand?

Maka occasionally freezes and looks at me funny. Her eyes narrow and she’ll come ask me weird questions. “How are you?” “Anything wrong?” “Do you feel the kishin’s madness wavelength?” I asked Soul about it, but he shrugged, saying, “It’s Maka, what do you expect?” Black * Star said the same thing, but he gave me a funny look, too. It was almost…concern? I don’t know.

_What’s wrong with me that even Black * Star is worried about?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh…this is taking forever… This idiot is driving me insane! Oh wait, haha. I’m Insanity. Alright then, this idiot’s pissing me off! How ridiculous, he’s sad and confused, and hilarious as it is, it’s like a bad joke told over and over and over again. Perhaps he detects me. I know that Maka girl has. She has a fantastic ability to see souls. I’ve made more of a mark than I originally anticipated. No matter, it makes no difference. I can feel the insanity in her and in her weapon, although it seems forced, or tainted. Either way, they will fall to it in time.

These idiots have no idea where the kishin is. I mean, really?? Super advanced soul perception, my ass. I can feel it coming from the moon, but I can’t tell Kid. He’s blocked me off, whether he knows it or not. I must tell him so everyone can hurry up and die already.

It gets really boring tucked away in such a tiny part of my brain. And it is mine; I’m part of him. I don’t remember much about my past, only that I was awakened in the Book of Eibon, dormant for all these years. Perhaps I should look through my memories again. Anything to pass the time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

_They were burning her. Why? I don’t understand. Mother, why are they burning you? WHY!?_

_It was only last week when you left on your mission with your weapon partner, Kasumi. You said you would come home and read to me. You promised me “The Lord of the Rings,” my favorite book. You promised._

_If you were so sure, why did you leave in the middle of the night, so I wouldn’t see you or Dad’s faces? I snuck downstairs to eavesdrop. Dad said you were the only one capable of bringing down the witch that had been experimenting in Africa, but you could still fail if you weren’t careful. You could be killed. I ran back upstairs then, and I think you heard me. I spent the night crying into my pillow._

_The next day, you called Dad on his special mirror, and you were hurt. You were on the ground, and blood was everywhere. You said you and Kasumi had been overwhelmed, and Kasumi was already dead. The kishin eggs the witch had created had swarmed you, you said. So why were you smiling?_

_Dad was yelling for you to hold on, and he had tears falling down his mask. I’d never seen him cry before. I didn’t even know he could. He called for help, reinforcements, anything to go in and save you. Your gaze turned to me. I remember exactly what you said to me; “Kiddo-kun, sorry for not reading to you. Be strong for Dad, ok?”_

_By then, I was crying too. “B-but Mom, what about you?”_

_You smiled. “I won’t be coming back, Kiddo. Promise me you’ll take care of your Dad…”_

_You dropped your mirror, then. I could tell because we were staring at the ground. I don’t remember much after that except for Dad leading me away, both of us crying._

_The next week was a blur, and now here we are, releasing your ashes on the wind. Proof of your death. You always said that when you died, you wanted to be free instead of trapped in the ground. Is this what you wanted? It’s not what I want._

_Everyone is comforting me. They see my tears. I don’t want them to look at me with such pity._

_I just want you back._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I started crying for some reason, right in the middle of class. And no, before you ask it was not because of symmetry. I don’t know what it was. I just felt so sad…and so angry.

Liz noticed and asked me what was wrong this time, in a really bored voice. I could feel Maka staring at the back of my head like I had grown a pair of horns.

“Kid, are you ok?” Great, even Stein was worried now. The whole class turned to look at me. They saw my tears. Some laughed at me; they thought someone had drawn on my face or something. Others saw that that was not the case, and tried to comfort me. 

The noise was pounding at the inside of my skull, the stares burning holes in my head. Stein was turning that damn screw around. Patty was trying to sing comfortingly in her off key voice. And everyone’s voices, they were full of…pity. It was overwhelming…I could feel myself losing control… I stood up so fast that my chair clattered to the ground.

“SHUT UP! DON’T LOOK AT ME!!”

It went so dead silent that you could hear a pin drop. Soul put a hand on my shoulder, his red eyes worried, “Hey, you OK, man?” I threw his hand off and attempted to push my way past the crowd.

“Kid, your soul…it’s burning…” Maka tried to stop me too. “Why are you so angry?”

I didn’t respond, I just shoved everyone else out of the way and sprinted out of the room. Their stares followed me out the door. I could still feel them in the halls, drilling through my skull, as if they were still blocking my escape. I have to get out of here. What is wrong with me…?

I ended up in my favorite spot in all of Shibusen. It was the exact middle of the roof of the school. It was secluded, and let me bask in the building’s symmetrical glory. I sat cross-legged on the roof and tried to calm myself. The sun was laughing away in the sky, and the haze in the distance told of an approaching storm. The very air seemed to be charged.

Even though this place was calming to me normally, I felt my anger rise. I had to calm down. I tried to slow my breathing and think soothing thoughts, but the anger and sadness were overpowering. I stood and began to pace, trying to fall into the rhythm of my steps. One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…one…two…

It was then I realized what had set me off. My mother’s death. Why did I think of that? Nothing was around to remind me. I think I going insane… This thought only angered me further.

By the time I had made even a little progress, the sun had set and the moon was up, laughing as usual; blood dripping from its teeth. I stared at it. It seemed…different somehow. Its visible eye was frightening, like someone had erased its pupil and iris. The smile was wider, and more teeth were dripping with blood. Pure fear rooted me to my spot as I continued to look at it, my eyes glued to its eye. Three red eyes appeared in the pure white orb. Something in my mind snapped then. I felt as if something was tearing at my brain, clawing to get out. For some reason, I started laughing my head off. It’s just… all so funny, you know? Pain is funny. The world began to shift and shake, and I felt myself fall to my knees. I started laughing harder. The world is shaking like Jell-O! Jell-O is funny… I saw nothing but those three eyes before I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little explanation: I wrote this like a year ago, before the manga was finished. I know Kid doesn't have a mom.
> 
> But if he did, it might've gone down this way, idk


	3. The Meeting

_“Mommy? Why don’t I match like you?”_

_“What do you mean, sweetie?”_

_“Why doesn’t my right side match my left like yours?”_

_You smiled then, and picked me up. I was only four or so at the time. “Nobody is perfect in that respect, Kiddo. Just look at me. I have a mole on this arm, but not on the other, right?”_

_“I guess, but that’s not as noticeable as the stripes in my hair.” I started to cry. “I know what everyone thinks. They think it looks weird! I hate them!”_

_You smiled and hugged me. “You are perfect just the way you are, Kid. Symmetry doesn’t define the person inside.”_

_I sniffled, and then asked, “What’s symmetry?”_

_“It’s when one side of something perfectly matches the other,” you said._

_“Do you like symmetry, Mommy?”_

_“I think it’s beautiful, but nothing can match the beauty of a pure soul or the love of family. And those stripes on your hair? They are so distinctly YOU that I could never imagine you without them. You are perfect, my little Kiddo-kun.”_

_Symmetry is beautiful… I’ll make the world beautiful for you, Mommy. You’ll see._

 

“Kid? KID!”

Someone shook me out of my dream. I could feel tear tracks down my cheeks as I struggled to open my eyes. As soon as I did, I was hit with a migraine that could kill a horse. I clamped my eyes shut and groaned. “Wh-who’s there?”

“Oh my god, Kid, what happened!? Are you ok?”

“Liz?” 

“Yeah, everyone else is here too. What happened?”

I cracked my eyes open the tiniest bit and was able to make out the blurry shapes of my friends. I became conscious of their stares drilling into me again. Sensing my discomfort, Liz told them to give me space, but Maka didn’t move. She was staring hardest of all. I felt the anger rising again. _Why are my emotions so unstable?_

“Do you need something, Maka?” I asked, my teeth gritted. Maka looked as if I had slapped her. She answered as calmly as possible, “Well for starters you ran out in the middle of class, so I was worried about you. Second, I’ve been detecting an odd wavelength from your soul. And third…” Maka pulled out a book, “MAKA CHOP!” 

I clutched at my head, feeling the bump already forming. “What the hell Maka!? What was that for!?”

Maka snorted, “You mean you don’t know!? We were worried sick about you, you idiot!”

Now that I was fully conscious, I took in my surroundings. I was somewhere I had never been before: one of the patient beds at the school nurse’s office. The curtain was drawn around my bed, shielding me from any further humiliation. Everyone- Soul, Maka, Black * Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty- was there with me. The lights were annoyingly bright, and I squinted to prevent it from overwhelming me. I noticed that that damn medicine cupboard was asymmetrical again. It made me want to throw something. Or shoot it, but I don’t think Liz or Patty is willing to put a gun in my hand after my little…episode. That’s when the memories rushed back all at once.

“…Oh yeah…That...So how did I end up here?”

Everyone suddenly avoided eye contact. Tsubaki was the one who broke the awkward silence. “Uh…someone found you on the roof, passed out. We only found out about it this morning. Everyone else thinks you’re on a mission.”

Black * Star looked up from picking at imaginary lint. “Oh wait… That was supposed to be kept secret? ‘Cause I kinda told a few people…”

Well, at least I wasn’t the only patient after that comment. Maka’s eye twitched as she set down her now bloody book. “As Tsubaki was saying, we only just found out. We didn’t go looking for you because Liz and Patty said you would be fine and just needed a moment.”

I lay back down. _So that’s how much they care, huh? They didn’t find me, so who did?_ “Who brought me here then?”

Tsubaki coughed before answering. “…Your dad, Lord Death.”

I closed my eyes and groaned. Of all people, why did my Dad have to be the one to find me? _I’m a failure, I don’t deserve to be a reaper if I can’t even control my emotions…_ “What did he say to you?”

Maka and Tsubaki exchanged a look and hesitated. Soul rolled his eyes and spoke up, “He’s worried about you, just like we are, Kid. All this freaking out you’re doing is totally uncool.” Maka shrugged and made a “what he said” gesture. 

_Our dad doesn’t think you’re very capable, does he?_ I jumped when a new voice joined the conversation, _But what if I could change that?_

“Who the hell…” I whispered.

Liz poked me. “Who’re you talking to, Kid?”

I snapped at her. “Quiet!” I listened for it again, but the voice was gone. Weird. “Did you hear that? Who was talking just now?” My friends exchanged looks. “No one was talking, Kid…” Soul said.

I realized then that hearing a voice no one else could was just a little odd, and looked to my friends’ expressions. Sure enough, they all looked at me like I had gone insane. Or, you know, insane-er. Or… you know what I mean. Like I had officially gone off the deep end. I coughed awkwardly and stood up, pulling on my coat. “I’m gonna go see my Dad.” Liz and Patty stood to follow me. “…Alone.” Liz’s eyes went wide. “But, Kid…”

I turned back to say, “Liz, you and Patty needn’t burden yourselves with a shinigami’s issues. Please stay behind. Go hang out with everyone else.” I made my way to the door, gently pushing past my disbelieving comrades. I felt their stares until I left the room. I shook my head. I couldn’t freak out like that again. It was best to not dwell on it.

_Not even your so called “friends” respect you. You are garbage. Filthy, unorderly, asymmetrical garbage. But as I said before, I can fix that._

There it was again, that same voice. “Shut up,” I growled. “Who the hell are you anyway?”

_I am you, and you are me._

 

“OK, that was weird,” Liz said, still shaken from Kid’s outburst.

Black * Star (now recovered) jumped onto Kid’s now unoccupied bed to join the conversation. “Yeah, I heard the last part. I mean, I knew he was crazy already, but now he’s hearing voices. Is he a schizo?”

Maka pinched the bridge of her nose. “Schizophrenia is not just hearing voices, Black * Star. And anyway, if he was, he would’ve been more used to voices in his head and the like. He acted like this had never happened before.”

Liz shrugged helplessly. “The only problem I know of is his OCD. This is new to me.” “Me too!” Patty piped up.

Soul sighed. “Kid acting like this is just so uncool. Is it a witch, maybe? What were you saying about the weird wavelength, Maka?”

Maka thought for a moment. “It definitely wasn’t a witch,” she said. “But I feel like I’ve encountered it before…I just can’t quite…wait…” Maka gasped in horror. “I know what it was, it was…”

 

_You can call me Insanity, Kid. Welcome to the dark side of your own mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo update :D
> 
> 5 kudos already!? That makes me feel awesome, thank you!


	4. Stained

(Maka’s POV)

“…the madness wavelength!” I finished, already running for the door. “We have to find him!” Liz and Patty were the first to recover from the shock of my revelation, and they bolted out the door after me. I felt sorry for any kids in the hallway; we were in too much of a hurry to avoid shoving them out of the way. Soon, we reached a throng of students blocking the hallway, pointing and screaming. I grew frantic. We were struggling, the crowd pressing in all around us, straining to see over the heads of those in front.

“OUT OF THE WAY, DUMB ASSES!” Everyone jumped out of the way to avoid the owner of such a commanding voice. Patty skipped past them, singing some song. “Thank you~!” she sang. Shaking my head to rid myself of the shock, I ran after her. “That’s my sister for you…” I heard Liz mutter. 

It was then that I found what the crowd had been screaming about. It dribbled from the ceiling, slid down the walls, and pooled at our feet. The truth of the situation refused to sink in, even when a drop fell onto my face.

The entire hallway was soaked with blood.

 

(Kid’s POV)

I opened my eyes to darkness. Even so, the same migraine I remember from earlier was tearing through my head again. The pain was not at all lessened by the lack of light, and I was sure I would pass out from the pain. I heard a steady drip… drip… Like I was in some sort of cavern. My breathing echoed around me, harsh and uneven. I took all of this in after about five minutes, seeing as the migraine prevented any sort of competent thought. Then I realized how freaking cold and damp it was. My clothes were soaked through, chilling me to my very bone. What also hit me was an overwhelming stench that I could not place. I choked as the odor hit the back of my throat.

“Where am I…?” I asked myself, struggling to my feet. My limbs felt like they were made of lead.

_Didn’t I already tell you? You should try listening, Kid. You might learn something._

The voice echoed all around the cavern. I tried to cover my ears, but I found that my arms refused to move. 

_You can’t ignore me now. Now, where do you think we are?_

“If I were to guess, I’d say Hell. But you know, without the fire.”

_Ha! Very close, actually. You see, you are in the darkest part of your mind. And for the time being, you’re trapped there!_

“The darkest part of my mind? Then why is it all wet? Even if I went completely off the deep end I wouldn’t like my clothes all soaked. It’s also rather dark in here…” I gestured around me for emphasis, not that that made any difference.

 _Hello? The darkest part of your mind is kinda dark, dumbass. But I suppose a little light won’t hurt._ Immediately, an eerie red glow illuminated the cavern from behind me. Huge stalactites made of a mysterious black stone hung from the ceiling, and they reflected it all around. I slowly turned to find myself staring into three huge red eyes. 

“T-the kishin!?” I gasped and fell backwards in shock. I landed with a splash that sent up a wave of red. Looking down, I discovered that I was sitting in a knee-high pool of blood. I could now identify the hideous odor I had first smelled earlier.  
It was the scent of death.

“Wh-what the hell is this!?” I looked in horror around me, at the skeletons that floated in the sea of blood. From the three red eyes, a figure materialized. It was like looking at a mirror, except my double was in insanity form.

My double laughed. “This is what happens to the minds of those who have killed. Ever hear of the phrase ‘the blood will forever be on your hands?’ It’s actually your soul that forever carries the stain.”

My mind whirled. “So, is this the blood of the kishin eggs I’ve destroyed?”

If my double’s laughter reached a pitch I didn’t know I could achieve. “Hardly! This blood is all fresh. And perfectly, wonderfully human.”

 

(Maka POV)

“Oh my god, what happened?” I gasped. Some students had passed out at the sight, and the others were too shocked to speak. Then, all hell broke loose. The students ran, shoving each other to get away as if the blood was a nuclear bomb. Some were yelling to find the teachers, and others were crying for their mothers. Patty, of course, was oblivious, “Oh my gosh! Look, someone spilled a lot of red paint!” Liz facepalmed, but I could tell she was just as shocked and worried as I was. “Yes, Patty. But don’t try to paint with it, ok?”

“NEVER FEAR, THE GREAT BLACK * STAR IS – what the hell happened here?” Black * Star screeched to a halt and would have fallen in the puddle if Tsubaki hadn’t caught him. Soul was close behind, gasping for breath after running to catch up to us. “Maka, what…?”

I turned to Soul. “Soul, transform. We have a kishin egg to find.”

Soul nodded. “Right.” Soul was engulfed in a blinding white light that formed into his new death scythe form. Now wielding the death scythe, I expanded my soul perception and scanned the immediate area. “This way!” I said, running down the hall. My ability told me that the kishin egg was somewhere above us. We ran for what seemed like hours, down the twisting hallways of Shibusen, until we reached…

“The roof…?” Soul began to question, before we spotted the dark figure standing in the middle of the roof. Its shadows rippled as if on water, and blood dripped from its clothes. “It’s a shame,” the kishin egg said. “I really do hate getting my clothes filthy.” The figure turned to face us, its mouth in an evil smirk. Five vertical lines marked him from his chin to his upper lip. His eyes were yellow, as if they were molten gold, and bloodshot. An insane laugh erupted from his throat, as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the world.

And three white stripes stretched across half of his hair.


	5. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh... Updating? Yeah, totally on my mind all the time...
> 
> Ok, school has been on my mind. Honestly, I completely forgot to update. I'll try not to let it go this long without an update again ^^'

(Kid’s POV)

Blood on my hands… Human blood…Human…

I clenched my blood-soaked fists. “You bastard! What did you do?”

Again, the other me laughed maniacally. “I think the question is what did YOU do? At least, that’s what everyone else thinks. I did have a much better plan than this, but I thought it would be fun to mess with you first.”

I sprang up and pinned Insanity to the wall, holding it up by its collar. “I’ll say it again. What. Did. You. Do!!”

Insanity smirked evilly. “Why don’t you find out for yourself?”

 

(Maka’s POV)

Black*Star gritted his teeth. “Not this idiot again…” Before I could ask him when this had happened before, Black*Star was on the other side of the roof, clutching his rapidly swelling head.

“Black*Star!” Tsubaki screamed, and ran over to help him.

“The hell just happened!?” Soul shouted. Kid, or rather the thing that looked like Kid, examined his nails as his shadow…retracted? He can control his own shadows, like Tsubaki’s enchanted sword mode? 

“You know, I’ve always loved shadows,” Insane Kid said, “They’re like my own portable space of nothingness.”

“Uh, Kid, what are you talking about?” Liz asked. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that she was perfectly calm. However, I could see how she struggled to hide her pure fear. I could understand, I was too. Not only was the insanity wavelength getting to us like nails on a chalkboard, it was also the fact that Kid, our friend, had succumbed to it.

“What am I talking about?” Insane Kid cackled. “Nothingness is so beautiful! Don’t you see? It has infinite symmetry and order! I will bring order to this world!” Suddenly, Kid’s voice lowered to an inhuman pitch, “To do that, I must destroy everything. Only then can there be peace.” His voice went back to as normal as insanity could sound. “As for that dumbass over there, I don’t really like him. He has this annoying habit of interrupting my glorious plans.”

“…Glorious?” I muttered. “What the hell happened to Kid?” Twirling the scythe, I moved into a defensive stance. “Liz, Patty, can you guys fight without Kid?”

Liz looked horrified. “Maka, you aren’t thinking of attacking him!?” 

I gave her a hard stare back. “That is exactly what I’m suggesting. Maybe we can drive that thing out of him.”

Insane Kid gasped. “Did you just call me a thing? How rude!” Suddenly a shadow snaked around my arms and lifted me in the air, forcing me to drop Soul. “I don’t like rude people, they hurt my feelings,” Insane Kid said menacingly. He suddenly pulled me very close to his face. “I get rid of those who hurt my feelings,” he whispered. He threw me, and I felt myself fly through the air.

“MAKA!” I heard Soul yell. 

(Kid’s POV)

“No! They’re my friends!” I yelled, moving to attack Insanity once again. It smirked, then vanished. I then heard it behind me, “You shouldn’t have done that.” That was when he threw Maka off the roof. 

“NO!” I screamed. “MAKA!”

Insanity moved right up to my face. “Do as I say and don’t try anything, or the girl won’t be the only one to die,” it hissed.

I gritted my teeth in rage, but stepped back, defeated. Insanity smirked, “That’s better. No one else has to die until we make our perfect world. And if they do, the blood will be on your hands.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Oh, am I?” Insanity cackled. “What would everyone else think if I killed someone?” It moved to hiss in my ear. “They will put your face to the murderer of their loved one, not mine. Because I use yours. They will always think of you when they think of their loved one’s death. They may not blame you for it, but for all they know, you still did it. It will always be your fault.”

I felt hopelessness wash over me. It’s right, I thought. Father, what do I do now? What kind of shinigami gets himself into this kind of mess? I still remember…

 

_“Dad! Take me with you!” I begged, clinging to my father’s cloak. Dad laughed, and picked me up. “Not this time, Kiddo. This mission is too dangerous.”_

_I pouted. “But Dad, how can I ever be a shinigami if I can’t go on missions? I wanna be like you!”_

_Dad ruffled my hair, screwing up my symmetry even more. “Kiddo, one day you will be a great shinigami. I will teach you everything I know. But until then, you need to be safe, or you will never get there at all. Understand?”_

_I avoided his eyes. “Yeah, I guess. When will I get your awesome powers, though?”  
He chuckled. “Trust me, you will know. You will be happy for more reasons than one, believe me.” He then muttered, “And you’ll also appreciate what it does to your hair.”_

_I didn’t understand the last part, but I nodded anyway. “Ok, Dad! You’ll see, I’ll be the best shinigami ever!”_

_Dad hugged me. “I’m sure you will, Kiddo. I’m sure you will.”_

 

Ok, I understood the hair thing now. But still, I felt helpless, and therefore ashamed. I’ll never be as great as my father. I can’t even save my friends.

 

(Maka’s POV)

I felt myself falling, and screwed my eyes shut from the wind as the ground rapidly approached. I guess this is it. I’m going to die, and I couldn’t even help Kid.

Suddenly, I felt myself land, but not on the hard ground. I cracked open an eye and saw the white mask of Lord Death. “Whew! That was a close one!” He said. "When I heard about a Kishin egg, I came to investigate! I take you found it?”

I gulped. “Uh…yeah…”

Lord Death tilted his head to the side. “Hmm? What’s up?”

I steeled myself, bracing for the worst. “It…It’s Kid, sir. Kid’s gone insane, and he threw me off the roof. He was covered in blood.”

The look that crossed Lord Death’s mask was the most terrifying I had ever seen. It was a look of fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first multi chapter story! ^^
> 
> I wrote this...maybe a year ago? I don't even know. I'm still not finished with it yet, heheh...
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it! There aren't enough insanity fics out there in my opinion.


End file.
